Pretending not to love
by hiimee-sama
Summary: -¡Quisiera no pensar que soy virgen!, que estaremos encerrados como 5 horas y que él es… ¡extremadamente sexy!  Bueno sería un buen plan no pensarlo en vos alta…¿Que haces aqui Sasuke-kun?...


_Hola! Espero y les guste esta loca historia ^^ _

_Esta narrada en primera persona, por tanto, solo veremos el punto de vista de Sakura._

_Este Fanfic tiene Lemón o Lime (como le quieran llamar) Así que cada quien lee bajo su propio riesgo._

_Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Espero y sea de su agrado XD._

Estaba durmiendo perfectamente cuando el estúpido y digo ESTUPIDO sonido de la secadora me despertó. ¡Genial! Las 5:30 am. Lo único que necesitaba era que Karin me despertara a las 5:30am ¡AM! con el mortificante sonido de su estúpida secadora de cabello.

-¡Karin! ¿¡Me puedes decir porque mierda te secas el cabello a las 5:30 am de la madrugada!- le dije, no, más bien le grite

- Sakura, Sakura, como se ve que no sabes nada de la belleza estética querida –dijo cepillándose su estúpido cabello- además una debe verse perfecta para su novio no ¿crees frentona?

Lo admito: me dejo desarmada.

¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba era que mi estúpida hermana me restregara en la cara que era novia de Sasuke. Así es, Karin es mi hermana "gemela" y digo gemela entre comillas porque en realidad somos totalmente diferentes.

Las dos tenemos 17 (como ya dije: gemelas, por lo que nacimos el mismo día.) la diferencia al físico es que ella se tiñe el cabello de rojo mientras yo lo tengo rosa con mechas rubias, a ella le llega un poco mas debajo de los hombros y a mi hasta la cintura, ella se pone pupi-lentes rojos según ella para que combine con su cabello, (lo que yo considero una estupidez) mientras mi color natural de ojos es verde, pero no un verde normal, más bien es como verde jade, ella lleva lentes yo no.

Su cuerpo es totalmente voluptuoso y digo totalmente por que llega a los extremos, ya saben: pechos ENORMES, caderas ENORMES y trasero ENORME y yo normal, pechos no muy grandes, cintura pequeña, y trasero normal, la verdad tengo con que defenderme.

No me gustaría ser una persona con bolas por todos lados.

Siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, hasta el inicio de la secundaria. Ella comenzó a ser mas y mas popular mientras que yo era la cerebrito de la clase, y cuando ingresamos a preparatoria no sé porque se volvió una necesidad para ella restregarme en la cara lo muy bonita y bien proporcionada que estaba.

Pero a mí la verdad no me importa. Además de que tenemos formas de pensar muy distintas, yo últimamente me voy por la moda rebelde, mientras ella se va por la "fresa" si es que así se define.

En resumen: dos polos completamente opuestos.

Regresando al tema de Sasuke, él es nuestro vecino y va en la misma escuela que nosotras. Cuando nos mudamos a los 14 junto con mis padres, la primera vez que lo vi me gusto mucho, y cuando le hable por primera vez me enamore de él y así fue ocurriendo todo hasta que un día con 16 años me di cuenta de que lo amaba. Pero el me consideraba una chica mas. No lo culpo, pero eso dolía.

Y hace un mes Karin llego muy contenta a casa restregándome en la cara que Sasuke había aceptado andar con ella y no sé que más, no me cabía en la cabeza como Sasuke había aceptado andar con alguien como ella. Cabe destacar que Sasuke es un chico demasiado popular, deseado por las chicas, odiado por los chicos y extremadamente delicio… ¡digo! Guapo, si eso, ¡guapo!... ok Sakura tranquiliza las hormonas.

Eso me dio en el alma, sabía que Karin gustaba de molestarme, hacerme la vida imposible y demás pero ESO, eso fue un punto débil, ella sabía mis sentimientos hacia él y no le importo, no le importa porque sigue con él.

Y así es todo el rollo, en fin… ¡genial! Las 6:00am exactas, Karin que quito media hora de mi preciado sueño (ya que entro a la escuela a las 7:00am).

Me levante con un sueño que ni aguantaba y para variar me tropecé con el imbécil cable de la imbécil secadora de la imbécil de Karin.

-ay Sakura ahora también eres retrasada ¿o qué?- bien, pude haber contestado eso pero no perdería mi tiempo con ella.

Después de blasfemar unas cuantas cosas hacia la secadora (o tal vez no solo a ella) me metí a bañar y a las 6:30 las dos estábamos listas para ir al colegio. ¡En verdad somos tan contrarias!

Yo llevaba el cabello suelto con una boina de mezclilla y los ojos con un poco de lápiz negro abajo, una blusa negra de tirantes un poco más arriba del ombligo, un short de mezclilla corto con unas cintas colgando a los lados, unos converse medio desgastados negros y mi mochila de mezclilla. Sí últimamente me ha dado por vestirme "rebelde" pero eso no afecta nada de mi personalidad o mis calificaciones.

Mientras que Karin llevaba su cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones por su cara, su cara (a mi parecer) con demasiado maquillaje, sus indispensables lentes, una blusa blanca con un chalequito rosa, una falda rosa (muy corta) a cuadros, y una zapatillas blancas.

Sí, se que parece que la bien portada es ella y yo la loca que se acuesta con todos, pero no, es al revés, ella está muy vivida a sus 17 cuando yo… ¡aun soy virgen! Además de que en la escuela ella tiene su reputación elevada al nivel "zorra al cubo".

Bajamos las escaleras ya que nuestro cuarto esta en el piso de arriba y vi que el desayuno ya estaba servido, con el coraje de la mañana me senté y ¡comencé a comer como poseída!

-¡ahgg!, me das asco Sakura ¿cómo puedes comer tanto?- me dijo Karin viendo con repulsión el desayuno que nuestra madre había preparado, ¡estúpida!

-pues para tu información a mi no me afecta comer porque no engordo y si lo hiciera me da igual, no creas que seguiré esas estúpidas dietas que tú haces.

Otro punto más a la interminable lista de diferencias con Karin.

Y antes de que contestara me levante rápidamente del comedor para ir a mi cuarto ya que había olvidado mi horario y mi celular.

Minutos después ya me encontraba en el colegio las primeras 4 horas pasaron muy rápidas y así se dio paso al receso. Pude divisar a mi rubia amiga caminar hacia mí.

-hola Saku, oye necesito un favor- debería escapar de ahí en ese instante porque cuando Ino me pide un favor no es nada bueno.

-¿qué sucede?- oh! ¡Genial Sakura eres tan inteligente!

- pues veras, es que no hice la antología que pidió kurenai-sensei y le pedí a lee que me la pasara.

-aja ¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?- le pregunte con un gesto casi como de retrasada.

-pues él me la paso con una condición- dijo rascándose la mejilla, oh Oh, eso no es buena señal- y la condición era que…

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un empujón que recibió por parte de Sasuke que corría como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Naruto le gritaba

- ¡huye teme! ¡Se volvieron locas!- y el estrepitoso grito de un grupo de chicas.

-¡CHICAS! ¡ADIVINEN QUE! ¡SASUKE-KUN ESTA SOLTERO DE NUEVO! Kyaaaaaaaaa!- y corrían como poseídas detrás de él (literalmente) como desquiciadas y se perdían en uno de los pasillos por donde había ido Sasuke.

-¡ya escuchaste Sakura-chan! El teme está soltero, eso quiere decir que termino con la zorra de tu hermana- me dijo Naruto mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, sí, a Naruto no le caía nada bien Karin además de que él es mi mejor amigo y para variar también el de Sasuke.

-sí, pero eso no quiere decir que ahora se fijara en mi- le dije después para ver que me tocaba después del receso ¡genial me tocaba historia con la profesora kurenai!, y hablando de kurenai-sensei…

-oye Ino ¿cuál era el favor que querías que te hiciera?- le pregunte parándome en el pasillo.

-ah! Si eso, Pues era que…- pero otra vez fue interrumpida, pero ahora por el mismo lee

-¡oh mi bella flor de cerezo! - se dirigía a mí- no sabes cuánto eh ansiado el beso que ahora me darás- ah si, el beso que le… ¡¿Qué?

-¡¿c-cual beso?- pregunte retrocediendo, ese chico en verdad me asusta, con esas cejas tan pobladas y ese peinado extraño, el siempre me persigue y siempre tengo que esconderme de él.

-pues veras Saku…-dijo Ino nerviosa- ese…eso era la condición.

Genial ahora tendría que esconderme de él, bueno solo es que queda del receso y la siguiente hora ya que las demás no me tocan con él, pero aun así debo inventar algo.

-veras lee…yo…bueno…ah! Es que olvide algo en el salón de lite ¡ahora vengo!- y así salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero cuando gire mi vista él venía detrás de mi gritándome no se qué cosas acerca del amor y la juventud.

Busque con la vista un escondite y ¡bingo! El armario donde meten los utensilios de limpieza es perfecto. Me escabullí sin hacer ruido y vi que la luz del armario estaba apagada y el armario tenía el seguro por fuera. Dude unos segundos en entrar pero al escuchar a lee otra vez cerca no lo dude ni un segundo más.

-uff por fin- suspire mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro por dentro. Pegue mi oído a la puerta y escuche como lee se pasaba de largo, ¡bien! Pasaría ahí el resto del receso y la siguiente hora.

Pero escuche unos pasos acercándose y la voz del conserje decir algo del seguro, para después escuchar como el tipo le metía llave por fuera ¡por fuera! Y sus pasos alejarse.

-¡oiga! ¡Oiga! ¡Estoy adentro!- grite mientras le pegaba a la puerta- ¡escuche! ¡No me deje aquí!- y luego la campana de salida… ¡esperen! ¡Salida! ¡Mierda!

-¡olvide que hoy salíamos después del receso! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Esto no me estar pasando. – mientras gritaba para que alguien quitara la llave por fuera, saque mi celular para mejor marcarle a Ino, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que NO tenia señal. Así que decidí darme por vencida, y esperar a que el conserje (maldito viejo sordo) que se supone que regresa a las 4:00pm a limpiar la escuela abriera y yo pudiera salir.

Apenas eran 11:00am, así que algo tenía que hacer para matar el tiempo. Y de pronto escuche como las fan girls de Sasuke pasaban corriendo por ahí.

-¡Ja!- reí con sarcasmo- esa chicas sí que están locas por Sasuke-kun- dije igualando el tono de sus fan girls -¡es estúpido! El nunca se fijaría en ellas, en ¡nadie! Que no sea Karin –si estaba desganada ¿y qué más da?

-¡genial Sakura! –Dije en voz alta -Ahora comienzas a actuar como una mujer que ha sido engañada por su marido- estaba frustrada.

- que patética, ¡nunca pude hacer que Sasuke se fijara en mi! ¡Solo yo soy una estúpida que se ilusiona con alguien como tú! –Sí, casi lo grite como si Sasuke me escuchara- ¡me oyes Sasuke!- ¡genial! Ahora si parecía loca hablándole a la nada ¿alguien me da el numero de un psiquiatra?- ¡te amo! ¡Y soy la única estúpida que se enamoro de ti! No de tu físico, no de tu dinero, no de tu popularidad, ¡si no de Sasuke! ¡Solo Sasuke!

Necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía o explotaría de no ser así.

-¡estúpido sentimiento, estúpida Karin, estúpida yo, estúpido Sasuke! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por amarte tanto!- ¡genial! ahora estaba llorando como idiota, pero esa era la frustración que venía arrastrando desde hace años y que se volvió aun más insoportable hace un mes.

-bien Sakura estas libre, tranquilízate y ya no pienses en nada, ni en Sasuke-kun- dije igualando el tono meloso que Karin empleaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre ¿enserio alguien tiene el numero de un psiquiatra? Ahora me da por arremedar a Karin ¡mierda!

-sabes…cuando tu lo dices no suena tan mal.- di un respingo del susto y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-s-sa…sa…sasuk-ke-k-kun- bien Sakura es hora de enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo.- ¿q-que haces a-aquí?-si, lo acepto me estaba muriendo de la pena.

¡Como no lo pude haber notado!

-no puedo creer que no me hayas notado-¡bueno que!, ¿acaso este chico lee mentes o qué?

Y ahí estábamos yo con mi cara de idiota y el bien chulo sentado en alguna esquina del armario, menos mal que la luz estaba apagada…

-Sa-Sasuke-kun q-que estás haciendo a-aquí- apenas y pude decirle ya que mi cerebro no podía armar ni una frase cuerda en ese instante.

-pues tú sabes ¿no? a uno que le gusta esconderse en armarios y quedar atrapados- dijo con una sonrisa ladina y en tono de sarcasmo, ¡bien! Lo acepto, fue una pregunta muy obvia.

-la verdad estaba huyendo de las maniacas que me acosan, pero no sé qué decir de acerca del episodio psicológicamente traumante que acabo de oír…

Bien ¡se estaba burlando de mi! Pero eso me pasa por andar de idiota gritando mis sentimientos como si fuera la única en el mundo. Bien Sakura, di algo inteligente:

-eeeh…bueno…. Es que… ay Sasuke…

Inner: ¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Solo se te ocurrió decir: "ay Sasuke"? ¡Rayos se inteligente Sakura! ¡Dile que es un imbécil por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas!

-¿si fue muy traumante lo que escuchaste?- le pregunte con la cabeza gacha.

Inner: ¿haber que definición entiendes tu por inteligente? Sí, definitivamente necesitas un psiquiatra.

-no de hecho no-poso sus orbes negras en mi- solo el momento en el que me llamaste estúpido y dijiste que me odiabas, pero no te preocupes creo que me lo merezco, sabes…

Se acerco tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de huir a alguna otra esquina- ¡demonios! ¡Quisiera no pensar que soy virgen!, que estaremos encerrados como 5 horas y que él es… ¡extremadamente sexy!

Bueno sería un buen plan no pensarlo en vos alta…

-y ahora ¿hacia quien es la confesión?- me miraba fijamente, aunque la luz seguía apagada podía sentir su penetrante mirada y esa sonrisa media que comenzaba a exitarm… ¡no!...a gustarme…sí eso, gustarme ¡dios! ¿Qué se hace cuando estás sola en un armario encerrada con el hombre más sexy del planeta, que casualmente es el hombre al que amas y el ex novio de tu hermana y que además pareciera que cada frase que dice es para provocarte? ¡Maldición!

-supongo que a mí,-le rete con la mirada- tratando siempre de huir pero, ¡esta vez no!

Inner: ¡si Sakura, animo tu puedes! Zhaa!

-lo que dijiste…acerca de que me amabas…es, ¿es verdad?- me pregunto con su habitual tono.

-¡si lo admito! ¡Siempre eh estado enamorada de ti! ¡Y me repito miles de veces como has sido tan imbécil de enredarte con mi hermana, que aunque somos la misma sangre es tan tonta, arrogante, estúpida y superficial! definitivamente me decepcionaste ¡no hay nada en común!

-tal vez no…

El se acercaba lentamente a mí y con un tono asquerosamente sensual susurro mi nombre al mismo tiempo que su boca se unía a la mía. ¡Cielos nunca había besado! Aunque eso no importaba mucho, me hubiera gustado saber más acerca de esa materia pero bueno…Sasuke era el que llevaba el control de ese apasionado beso.

-sí, fue así siempre como lo imagine- me susurro al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo izquierdo.

Inner: ¡creo que yo igual! demonios Sakura después de esto bailare en tu cabeza y te pondré a ver películas románticas más seguido.

Lentamente el paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me beso tan apasionadamente y con su lengua abrió paso por mi boca y empezamos a luchar, en una danza que cada vez me excitaba mas y mas…mi respiración aumentaba en forma desenfrenada, me sentí rara por un momento pero, al ver que la suya igual aumentaba me imagine que iba por buen camino.

Al sentir su mano por dentro de mi blusa recorriendo cada parte de mi vientre plano sentí miedo, pero era tanta la fascinación que sentía en ese momento que lo deje continuar. Al llegar a mis senos la sensación cambiaba de fascinación a excitación los acaricio de una manera tan peculiar y su respiración me estaba volviendo loca, podría gemir de excitación y placer pero su boca aun seguía en combate con la mía.

Era un momento de tantas emociones encontradas… ¿cómo era posible combinar felicidad, temor, pena, excitación, en un solo momento? pero ahí estábamos ¡devorándonos el uno al otro en un armario! que irónico…

Lentamente me deslizo hacia la pared donde yo quede de espaldas, él besaba lentamente mi cuello mientras su gran amigo rozaba mi trasero ¡rayos, woow! No solo era guapo y sexy… tenía un orgullo ¡ENORME! poco a poco sentí como iba creciendo… y mi miedo cada vez más se hundía entre el debate de besos, abrazos, caricias y gemidos poco a poco.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Ah!- no pude evitar gemir cuando su pene volvió a rozarme.

-me encanta que me llames así- dijo mientras besaba y lamía mi cuello.

Pronto se deshizo de mi blusa y yo de su playera y empezamos de nuevo con nuestra batalla. Fue bajando mientras lamía, besaba, y mordía mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mi sostén donde, en un acto rápido se deshizo de él y comenzaba a lamer y morder uno de mis senos mientras con otra mano apretaba mi trasero.

-aaah! Sasuke!- gemía descontroladamente.

-¿te gusta Sakura?- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi intimidad sobre el short con su mano libre y pasaba su boca a otro de mis senos y comenzaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡s-si! Ahh! ¡Sí!- me encantaba sentir su aliento rozándome, juro que si no fuera porque estaba recargada en la pared me hubiera derrumbado ahí mismo y dejado que hiciera con migo todo lo que quisiera.

Era demasiado tentador tenerlo ahí, y ahora ya estábamos en el suelo y el sobre mí.

Bajo sus manos hacia mi short y comenzó a bajarlos desesperadamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su pantalón.

-Sasuke, eres tan sensual- le dije cuando quedo solo en bóxer mientras regresaba mis labios a su boca y comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente. ¡Dios pero que calor hacia en ese momento! ¡Si así era el maldito infierno no me importaría quedarme ahí toda la jodida eternidad!

Comenzó a acariciar mis muslos mientras se deshacía de mi última prenda y no pude evitar gemir su nombre cuando sentí como uno de sus dedos comenzaba a excitar mi parte más intima metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente.

-aaaaah!- volví a gemir mientras le daba la vuelta y ahora la que quedaba encima de él era yo. Comencé a besar su cuello y bajar por su hermoso pecho tan bien marcado. Nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños mas íntimos me imagine tener a Sasuke así.

Comencé a mover mi trasero hacia atrás rozando su pene que a este grado estaba totalmente erecto y el con sus deliciosas manos acariciaba mis senos.

Podía ver perfectamente como trataba de reprimir los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, pero no pararía hasta que el gimiera mi nombre. Seguí meciéndome lenta y tortuosamente sobre su "amigo" mientras veía como él estaba llegando casi al límite.

-ah! Sakura! ¡H-hazlo de una vez!- ¡objetivo conseguido!

Rápidamente se posiciono sobre mí, mientras se deshacía de su bóxer y se posicionaba en mi entrada.

-e-espera s-Sasuke- le dije antes de que entrara.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?- dijo jadeando y pude notar un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-n-no es e-eso e-es que y-yo…-pero no fue necesario decir más pues el entendió a la perfección y con una mano acaricio mi mejilla en un gesto exquisitamente dulce.

-eso lo hace mejor- escuche que decía mientras ponía esa sonrisa ladina y se adentraba lentamente, al principio sentí dolor pero él se espero hasta que yo me acostumbrara y rápidamente el dolor fue cambiando por un placer insoportable.

Pronto el armario donde nos encontrábamos se comenzó a llenar de gemidos mientras llevábamos un ritmo casi insoportable.

Sasuke comenzó a hacer las embestidas mas y mas profundas tomándome de la cintura haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta llegar a un punto donde ninguno de los dos teníamos noción de lo que pasaba.

-¡d-dame m-más! - logre decir entre jadeos.

-ah! ¡Sakura!- respondió con un gemido que logro excitarme aun más. Mientras sentía como me levantaba y quedábamos sentados y el comenzaba a mecer mi cintura para que las estocadas se hicieran mas y mas profundas, estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax y pronto sentí como me venía ¡genial! Mi primera vez y llegue al maldito orgasmo mientras Sasuke se venía seguido de mi.

Los dos lanzamos un fuerte gemido y con una última, pero profunda embestida sentí como todo en mi interior daba vueltas y aprisionaba el miembro de Sasuke en mis paredes mientras el hundía su cara en mis pechos ya que la posición en la que estábamos lo hacía aun mas fácil.

Nos dejamos caer al piso cansados y con nuestros cuerpos sudados a causa de la actividad reciente. Y les confirmo, eso que dicen de que tener sexo es la mejor manera de bajar de peso, ¡es completamente cierto! ¡Podría hacerme anémica de esa forma y no me importaría ni una mierda!

-y f-fue como lo esperabas- dijo un poco jadeante y con una sonrisa ladina ¡dios amo esa sonrisa!

-mucho mejor- le dije mientras cogía mi ropa y comenzaba a vestirme al igual que el.

Minutos después y ya los dos vestidos y con la luz prendida (para no caer en tentaciones) decidí hacer aquella pregunta que, desde que comenzó todo esto, me estaba taladrando la mente.

-Sasuke-kun…yo…bueno… - me miro alzando una ceja. ¡Dios Sakura reacciona!- ¡joder Sasuke! ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?- bien lo había soltado. Si, se que fue algo muy inesperado y pude ver una mueca de sorprendimiento en su rostro que después cambio a una seria, demasiada para mi gusto.

La pequeña habitación de cuatro paredes se lleno de un incomodo silencio, eso me dolió aun mas, sabía que tal vez para el solo había sido sexo, sabía que no había sido importante, sabía que él no me amaba pero aun así, me entregue a él, porque por muy tonto que parezca, una parte quería creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, el lo había hecho por amor. Pero el silencio lo delataba.

-entiendo…-susurre. No sé cómo no rompí a llorar en ese momento. Le había dado lo único que tenía: mi virginidad y el muy maldito no me decía nada.

Vi como se acercaba a mí y estaba otra vez tan cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir su aliento ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque soy tan débil ante él?

De pronto se escucho un ruido y no pude reaccionar hasta que… ¡vi a la directora Tsunade con el maestro kakashi parados en el marco del la puerta del armario!

-¡Haruno! ¡Uchiha! ¡Qué significa esto!- escuche como gritaba la directora y no era para menos pues, encontrar a dos alumnos encerrados en un armario y a punto de besarse, no era una escena muy propia que digamos.

Una hora después me encontraba caminando furiosa hacia mi casa ¡genial! Las dos de la tarde. A esta hora mama, papa y la estúpida de Karin deberían de estar en un avión en dirección a Madrid (como yo sí soy responsable los alcanzaría la semana que viene que es cuando empiezan las vacaciones) así que les daría la mala noticia por teléfono y eso reduciría mi castigo de toda mi vida a cuando me casara.

¡Maldición! ¡Rayos! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Y todas las malditas malas palabras que existan en el puto diccionario!

Estaba tan concentrada blasfemando acerca de mi puto día de mierda cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba bruscamente del brazo.

-¿no escuchas que te hablo?- me pregunto Sasuke con un tono irritado. ¡Joder! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que Sasuke se desquitara con migo. Pero ya no tenía nada más que perder así que decidí decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante.

-¿ahora qué Sasuke? –Aproveche para soltarme de su agarre- Mira, si vienes a decirme que lo que sucedió en ese armario fue solo sexo para ti y que lo olvidemos, ¡bien! Ya no me importa. Ya no me interesa nada. Tu dejaste muy bien en claro que no sientes nada por mi así que por favor evítate el rechazo y no pierdas tu tiempo y no me hagas perder el mío ¿estamos?-.

¡Diablos! No sé de donde saque el valor para decirle todo eso a Sasuke!

-¡maldición Sakura! ¡¿Porque eres tan tonta?- me grito sacudiéndome un poco por los brazos.

-¿q-que?- pregunte incrédula ¡como se atrevía a insultarme!

-Sakura por que eres así- apretó aun mas su agarre.-¡por qué haces eso!

-¿h-hacer qué?- lo admito nunca había visto a Sasuke en ese estado y eso comenzaba a asustarme.

-que no entiendes que yo…tsk…-lo escuche maldecir - yo… ¡maldición Sakura! ¿Tengo que decirlo?

-¿q-que cosa?

-creo que eso fue un sí-bufo por lo bajo- ¿es que no entiendes?

-¿e-entender q-que?- su respiración se veía agitada al igual que la mía.

-¡Sakura! Yo nunca anduve con Karin por que ella me gustara, ¡solo estuve con ella porque pensé que así podría olvidarte!,

-¿q-que dic…

-cállate- me ordeno- no sé porque eres tan terca, ¡nunca te conteste si te amaba o no!, ¡pero como siempre sacaste tus propias conclusiones y te respondiste a ti misma Sakura! entiende que yo…yo…- ladeo la cabeza y pude percibir un pequeño ¿sonrojo?- yo… ¡joder Sakura! ¡Yo te amo! Y ahora es mi turno de decir lo que siento. Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi. ¡Pero tú nunca demostraste sentir nada por mí! Siempre me tratabas como a un amigo o una persona más y eso me frustraba. No eras como las otras chicas que se abalanzaban contra mí, ¡no!, ¡y es por eso que buscaba ver en Karin lo que no tenia de ti! Pero me di cuenta que las cosas no eran así porque solo hay una Sakura y es esta- dijo sacudiéndome- ¡esta que tengo entre mis manos que a pesar de pensar que yo no la amaba su amor fue más fuerte y se entrego a mí! Esta es la Sakura a la cual ¡yo amo!

-Sasuke…y-yo…- no lo podía creer él… ¡él me amaba!

-Sakura, aquí estoy y solo te lo diré una vez, jamás te lastimaría, jamás, y es por eso que aquí y ahora te digo: Sakura Haruno ¿quisieras ser mi novia, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro?

No basto nada más para que yo cayera rendida ante sus brazos y le diera un fugaz beso.

-¿eso fue un sí?- pregunto cuándo nos separamos y ponía esa sonrisa de medio lado que yo amaba.

-¿tú qué crees?- deje para volverlo a besar.

Bueno, después de todo no fue un día tan malo ¿no? A excepción por el reporte que fue directo a mi historial académico, la suspensión de una semana y la carta a mis padres que decía que habían encontrado a su hija en el armario de la escuela haciendo actos (según la directora) libidinosos con un chico.

Y lo más importante era que tenía a Sasuke conmigo, lo que siempre quise.

-Sakura…- me llamo Sasuke desde la sala de mi casa.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- le pregunte saliendo de la cocina con unos vasos de refresco.

-¿hay armarios en tu casa?- me pregunto poniendo esa sonrisa torcida y seductora.

Sería una laaaaaaarga tarde junto a Sasuke…

Ojala y les haya gustado n_n

No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Nos vemos luego.


End file.
